Could It be
by dreamer4life2011
Summary: this is a story i wrote for a long time so yeah it has David Archuleta in it so hope you like it.


Could it be?

sierra wheeler

"come on Emmi, get your butt over here!" yelled Amber. Emmi looked over at Amber and slammed her locker and shouted  
"COMING" She walked over to her "Yeah? You shouted?"  
"Doesn't James look hot?" said Amber  
"You called me over just to say "Does James look hot?"  
"Yeah just because he is the hottest boy in the world"  
"ugh"  
"What?"  
"Nothing… and he is not the hottest boy in the world….. David Archuleta is"  
"Why don't you ask him out all ready?"  
"Uh…. because I cant talk to boys like you can"  
"Its not that hard… I dare you to talk to David after school"  
"Uh how bout not" and Emmi walked away  
"OH YOU KNOW YOU LOVE DAVID" Amber shouted, Emmi looked back at her and gave her the death stare, she didn't pay attention to where she was going and she ran into someone and dropped all her books.  
"Omgsh I am so sorry… I didn't mean to…. I-"  
"Oh its ok" said David he bent down and picked her books up and gave it to her.  
"David.. I… I…"  
"Emmi, its ok, here your books."  
"oh thanks"  
"So… see you around"  
"Yeah you too" David left. Emmi about screamed, she just talked to the boy of her dreams and he knew her name. Well of course he knew her name he was her neighbor for like forever and knew his family.  
She had to go find Amber to tell her what she just did but the bell rang telling her she had to go to class or she would be late. She ran to class. She made it to class just in time and she was not late.  
After class she ran to find Amber.  
"Omgsh Amber guess what I did earlier today"  
"hold on I'm trying to find out if I'm taking you home right now or if were walking" Emmi waited.  
"Ok we walking….. so what did you want to talk to me about"  
"omgsh after I talked to you guess what happened!"  
"What?"  
"omgsh I talked to David… well I kind of ran into him"  
"Omgsh tell me everything" Emmi did. Amber was so happy.  
"omgsh Emmi, you just talk to you man and how did it feel?"  
"It was amazing….. and he's not my man…."  
"But you want him to be don't you"  
"….. Maybe…"  
"Ha I knew it… EMMI LOVES DAVID ARCHULETA FOR LIFE" Amber shouted.  
"Gahhh"  
"admit it you love him"  
"Fine I LOVE DAVID ARCHUELTA!"  
" HA"  
"There you happy?"  
"Yes I am… now lets get home and talk to your man"  
"…WHAT?…. OH no I don't want to bother him anymore"  
"Why would you be bothering him? he is your neighbor, and you know your going to American Idol soon so you need to talk to him a lot before you go buh bye"  
"Omgsh I'm going away omgsh omgsh omgsh"  
"Calm down turbo….just talk to him, plus I'm going with you so you wont be alone when you audition"  
"Gahhh what about now, if I do go and talk to him?"  
"ummmm….. you can do it yourself"  
"What! OH NO if you want me to talk to him your going with me or I'm not going at all so ha"  
"oh look theirs David….. DAVID!….." Amber shouted. David looked over at her and Amber waved, she looked at Emmi, she froze.  
"Emmi wave at him right now" Amber whispered.  
"Hey David!" Emmi shouted and walked over to him, Amber was shocked.  
"Hey Emmi, so what's up?"  
"Oh just a lot of homework this weekend, Gahhh"  
"yeah me to, so did you understand our homework for Mrs. Smiths class?"  
"Oh yeah, do you need help with it"  
"Ummm yeah " he giggled.  
"I'll be glad to help you, I'll just go home real quick I have to do something and I'll be over in a minute"  
"Sounds good, see you in a few" Emmi walked back to Amber  
"Well well well, that's wasn't so bad now was it?"  
"no but were going to study together soon so yeah"  
"oh my god my little girl is grown up" amber laughed  
"Oh will you shut up!"  
Later on Emmi and David study and talked and Emmi had a blast.  
"so David do you understand it now?"  
"I think. Bonjour Je m'appelle David, J seize, Je suis d' Murray,J'aime Chanter mais Jen' aime la pas geometrie Au revoir, did I do that right?"  
"umm yeah you did ha-ha, so do you get it now, its not that hard"  
"yeah I think I do."  
"so do you need help on anything else?"  
"uh I don't think so."  
"Oh, um ok I guess ill be leaving now" Emmi picked up her stuff and was going to leave but-  
"Wait!" Emmi turned around  
"yeah?"  
"umm never mind, ill see you at school Monday?" Emmi face fell  
"uh yeah see you then" she turned around and walked out of his room, she shut his door and began to cry. She ran down the stairs and out the door before his mom could talk to her. She ran next door into her room where Amber was waiting on her bed.  
"omgsh what happened!"  
"I don't know it was all good till the end when he-"  
"when he what!"  
"when I was about to leave he said wait I turned around and said yeah and he's like never mind ill guess ill see you Monday."  
"omgsh Emmi, he's crazy about you he's just afraid to show it"  
"oh yeah how do you know"  
"I just do ok trust me you said it yourself I'm good with guys ha-ha"  
"oh yeah I did ha-ha"  
"so what you want to do now?"  
"I don't know lets play DDR"  
"ok you go first" they played DDR all night long by the morning they were dead tried. they didn't wake up till noon when Emmi's phone went off.  
"Gahhh Emmi answer your stupid phone!"  
"ok ok….. ello?"  
"is this Emmi?"  
"Yeah who is this"  
"umm David"  
" DAVID!" Emmi shot up, she was fully awake now so was Amber. "hi"  
"umm hi"  
"not to be rude but how did you get my number?"  
"oh your mom told my mom and I asked her because I needed to ask you something"  
"oh so why did my mom tell your mom my number and than gave it to you?" Amber I was jumping up and down wanting to know what was happening.  
"oh in case… I really don't know ha-ha"  
"oh so why did you call?" Emmi looked at Amber, she mouthed quit, she didn't stop.  
"oh to um ask you a question."  
"ok" silence came over them.  
Amber mouthed "what is going on"  
"I don't know he's not talking" she mouthed back  
"Is he still there?"  
"I don't know"  
"we'll ask him"  
"um David you still there?"  
"CLICK"  
"David? David?" no answer.  
"he hung up on me"  
"omgsh! oh call him back right now!"  
"oh no no no! I can not"  
"he wanted to ask you a question, now I call him back he didn't *67 it so call it back now!"  
"NO!…. MOM!" Emmi started to run out of her room. Amber following right behind her. "MOM!" she got down stairs to where her mom was feeding her brother  
"yeah " she asked  
"why did you give the Archuleta's my number?"  
"in case something bad happened and why do you ask?"  
"um just because David just called me and hung up on me!"  
"oh well call him back'  
"that's the same thing I told her" said Amber.  
"you shut up!"  
"hey watch it Emmilaya"  
"sorry mom, but why do I have to call him back he-" Emmi's phone rang  
"omgsh it could be David answer it now!"  
" fine…. hello?"  
"um Emmi?"  
"uh David?"  
"yes"  
"ok making sure ha-ha"  
"so I'm sorry I kind of hung up on you."  
"oh it ok um so what did you want to ask me?"  
"oh um my mom wanted to know if you wanted to come have dinner with us tonight because I'm kind of leaving this Monday and I wanted to do something before I leave."  
"oh where are you going?"  
"I cant tell you long story ha-ha but can you come over?"  
"uh yeah I can so what time do you want me to come over?"  
"uh how about 7?"  
"7's good so see you at 7"  
"ok bye"  
"Bye" she hung and turned to Amber.  
"so what did he say?"  
"he just asked me to dinner with his family at 7" Amber screamed and Emmi joined in.  
"ok you two quit the screaming"  
"sorry" they both said.  
' mom please don't tell dad about this you'll know what he'll do if he found out about David" she said to her mom.  
"ok I wont tell him, now go get ready. Emmi turned to Amber  
"You need to help me get ready I don't know what to do"  
"ok calm down turbo ill help"  
"uh Amber"  
"Yeah?"  
"when I was talking to David um he said he was leaving this Monday?"  
"oh wow I wonder what he is doing did you ask him?"  
"yeah and he said it's a long story, that's just awkward that I'm leaving Monday too. "  
"oh wow that it is awkward, so lets go get ready"  
"its only 1"  
"well it doesn't hurt to get a head start."  
"good point" they went into her room and tried to decide what she should wear.  
"you know when you get back you have to tell me everything" said Amber, looking at all her clothes.  
"duh! so what am I wearing?"  
"how bout this blue dress, its not to dressy and not to formal and silver shoes oh and we'll do your hair the 60's way you like"  
"oh so cute!' Emmi and Amber waited till 5 to get Emmi ready they talked while they waited.  
"so don't forget to talk to David" said Amber as Emmi walked up to David's house.  
"no duh"  
ok good luck" Emmi rang the doorbell, she heard teddy running to the door, barking. She laughed as David opened the door.  
"Hey Emmi!" he said.  
"hi David"  
"come in come in"  
"ok" she walked into his house and she shut the door behind her. Emmi stood there in silence, David just stood there, staring at her.  
"so…." she said.  
"oh um..-" he was cut off by his mom  
"DAVID!"  
Coming! be right back Emmi" he left. Emmi went into living room and sat on the couch, she felt her phone vibrate. She found her phone and looked at it and saw it was from Amber.  
Hey how is it going?  
She texted back  
Just sitting on his couch doing nothing Gahhh wat do I do now?  
she waited and she finally wrote back  
Wat is David doing?  
His mom wanted him and he hasn't come back yet, I need help when he does come back  
Y?  
idk wat 2 do wat to say or do anything  
just tlk 2 him something will come up eventually  
fine oh here he comes g2g  
dnt 4get 2 tell me wat happens  
She put away her phone and put her attention on David.  
"Hey so I hope you like Lasagna."  
"Do I ever ha-ha" He sat on the couch with her and they sat in silence  
"So David, why did you want to do something with me?"  
"oh umm you're my friend and I'll probably be gone for a long time and I don't think I would see you for a while and I wanted to see you, am I making any sense?"  
"uh I think so ha-ha but I thought you said you would see me Monday?"  
"Oh, um I guess it slipped my mind."  
"what did?"  
"Sorry cant tell you"  
"OH" she didn't know if she should tell him that she wasn't going to be there either but sense he didn't trust her enough to tell her why she wouldn't tell him.  
The whole night Emmi had fun laughing with David and his family and talking to David, she loved staring into his eyes and she loved his laugh, but the thought of him not telling her why he was leaving kept on her mind. The time came when Emmi had to leave and David walked her to her house.  
"David I had fun tonight…. I wish we did this more often" she said the last part quietly.  
"Me to." they stood in silence.  
"you'll know I miss you, you know?" She said out of no where.  
"you will?"  
"Yeah I mean you are my friend right?"  
"yeah just a friend."  
"well I guess I'll go inside now, see ya soon I hope." she turns around and put her hand on the doorknob but David stops her and turns around and says  
"I miss you to" he takes her face in his hands and kisses her on the lips. It took her a while to realize he stopped kissing her and she opened her eyes David looked embarrassed.  
"wow" was all she could say.  
"Sorry."  
"why are you sorry, I loved it!"  
"really?"  
"yeah now if you don't mind I have to go inside before I get in trouble ha-ha"  
"oh yeah sorry, good night"  
"I'll text you" she said.  
"ok night!"  
'Night." she went inside and shut the door behind her and screamed. She ran up the stairs ignoring her mom asking her how her night was and ran into her room.  
"so how was it, I heard you scream so it must have been good."  
"It was" she told her all that had happened and Amber was jumping up and the down the whole time.  
"and then when he walked me home and we talked…"  
"that's it! that cant be it! you screamed so something must of happened"  
"now that you mention it he kissed me but that's not big deal right?" she loved teasing her. Her mouth dropped.  
"that's no big deal! Are you freaking serious! that is a big deal oh my gosh how can you leave that out!"  
"oh I don't know, its fun teasing you ha-ha"  
"don't do that to me ok."  
"sorry but I think we need to get some sleep we have to get up early."  
"oh yeah American Idol."  
"oh don't remind me I'm already nervous and ill miss David more"  
"ok ha-ha" They finally fell asleep.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
"Emmi wake up!" yelled Emmi's mom, " we have to leave in an hour."  
"ok" she mumbled, she got up from her bed and looked at Amber who was sleeping in a weird position.  
"Amber wake up!" she hit her with a pillow.  
"I'm up!" she sprung up from her spot.  
"time to get ready." They got ready very slowly they were still half asleep when they went down stairs to eat.  
"Gahhh, why do we have to get up so early I mean its only a couple of states away." Emmi said.  
"we just do, now hurry up." They ate really fast and loaded into the van.  
********************************7 Hours Later*************************************************************  
"wow that was so long, I hated that." said Amber.  
"yeah but we were asleep most of the time"  
True"  
"hey mom what do we do now?"  
"I think go to the hotel and just wait till they tell you what to do"  
"ok"  
"Emmi are you excited? I mean its Hollywood week"  
""I guess, I'm so nervous. and I'm so happy that my dad isn't here."  
"Don't be your so good. and forget about him."  
"I'll try"  
They waited till they heard what they had to do next. they had to pick their songs tomorrow for what they had to sing during the audition.  
"so what are you going to sing Emmi?" Amber asked as they were walking back to the hotel.  
"ummm I think Take a Bow."  
"Omgsh you are amazing at that song."  
"Thanks, omgsh I am so nervous."  
"don't be your so awesome."  
"I wish David was here, I miss him."  
"txt him then."  
"oh yeah I can ha-ha" she got out her phone and txted David.  
Hey wat up?  
she waited for him to txt back, he never did.  
*********************************THE NEXT DAY****************************************************  
"are you ready?" asked Amber.  
"No!"  
"omgsh you can do it your up next, come one you can do it, don't forget the note I wrote you."  
"how can I possibly forget that it was so sweet"  
"what are friends for, you still have it right."  
"yeah right here in my pocket."  
"good now do what it says and take that stage, your up."  
"Gahhh" She walked on the stage and stared out into the audience.  
"Are you ready?" someone asked.  
"yeah."  
"ok whenever your ready." she sang her heart out thinking of Amber and David.  
'That was amazing I say yes!"  
"I second that" Emmi looked at Simon, he looked undecided, she started freaking out.  
"I say…." she looked at Amber, she looked uneasy with her eyes closed.  
"yes, you made it to the last round, top 50" Emmi jumped up and down  
"thank you so much, thank you!" she ran to Amber, they both screamed and jumped up and down.  
"I told you, you can do it, now all you need to found out is if your on the show now for the top 24"  
"I know" they both started screaming again. Someone shushed them and told them that the next person was up and they had to go into the audience. they did as they were told and sat in the audience watching the other acts. When Emmi was talking to Amber, she stopped listening to her and started pointing with her mouth dropped, Emmi realized this and asked..  
"what are you staring at?"  
"HIM!" Emmi looked and saw who was singing….. it was David.  
"DAVID!" she whispered. " so that is why he wouldn't tell me why he was leaving he doesn't like people to know that he likes to sing, he only told a few of his friends and I was one of them"  
"wow" Emmi got and waked back stage to her mom and she had her mouth opened to.  
"isn't that David up there singing?" she asked.  
"uh yeah, omgsh I am so busting him for this." said Emmi.  
"no wait I got a better idea." said Amber, she grabbed Emmi and pulled her over to the side.  
"stay here." she said. She did as she was told. Amber went back and stood where she was before. David finally finished and walked off stage. He saw Amber.  
"what are you doing here?"  
"oh you know, to watch you!"  
"what! But I never told anyone I was coming here."  
"I had a feeling you were here, why are you here!" she shot back his question.  
"uh….. um….. uh….."  
"well"  
"I don't know, I love to sing so I thought I could do this"  
"but why not tell Emmi? She was so confused two days ago" she looked over to where Emmi was standing and she was listening to what they were saying.  
"I didn't want her to worry if I didn't make it"  
"oh…. did you see the person who went before you she was so good."  
"uh no, but I did hear her, she sounded so familiar."  
"yeah she made it like you did." she looked at Emmi again, she had a blank look on her face.  
"oh cool. What are you looking at?" he turned and looked at what she was looking at but didn't see anything.  
"um nothing, sorry just zoning out, well anyways David, I see you later, I have to go talk to someone."  
"don't tell Emmi, I don't want her to find out."  
"she'll find out on TV anyways."  
"good point, that's when I want her to know."  
"ok, see you soon, bye."  
"Bye." she walked away and walked to Emmi.  
"he didn't want to tell me? omgsh what did I do to make him not trust me? maybe I should of just told him I was going."  
"oh Emmi its going to be ok." she hugged her.  
"should I tell him?"  
"that's up to you if you want to tell him or not." Emmi was so confused.  
"I think I need to walk around a little, think things through,"  
"do you want me to come with you?"  
"no, I'm good thanks." she walked off. She had no idea if she should just go find David and say that she is here.  
"omgsh what do I do!" she said aloud. she fell to the ground and she buried her heard in her hands and began to cry.  
"are you ok?" someone asked. She looked up and saw David.  
"DAVID!" she jumped up but being so clumsy she fell back down again.  
"Emmi!, what are you doing here?" he helped her up.  
"I would ask you the same thing if I didn't already know why you were here." she rambled  
"huh?"  
"you're here for American idol"  
"but…. what…..how…. huh?"  
"you heard me."  
"oh, but why are you here?"  
"same as you."  
"but why didn't you tell me when you found out that I was here."  
"because you didn't trust me enough to tell me you where here, so I didn't tell you, I've been debating to tell you since I found out you here."  
"oh so that's why you were crying."  
"I wasn't crying." she shot at him.  
"Oh yes you were, and don't snap at me, I didn't do anything to you."  
"oh sorry, I'm just confused, please don't be mad at me, I cant have you mad at me to." she put her hand in her hands again and began crying again.  
"oh whoa, Emmi how can I be mad at you, you haven't done anything wrong. hey please don't cry." he put his hands on her head and lifted her heard. "shhhh, is everything all right, I don't think this is about American idol. is it your dad again?"  
"oh David, please don't tell anyone!."  
"Emmi, you didn't answer me."  
"uh…. um…." she didn't know what to say.  
"David I don't want to talk about it." she got up but he wouldn't let her go.  
"Emmi tell me. what did he do."  
"he hasn't done anything…. yet."  
"what do you mean yet?"  
"David I don't want to talk about it, now let me go!" she screamed. he let her go, she ran off leaving him standing there confused. she ran to Amber.  
"what happened?"  
"I need to talk to you." she grabbed her and took her to a place where they could talk.  
"ok now tell me what happened." Emmi explained what happened.  
"and I don't want my dad to find out I'm here, he hates that I sing, and that David is here too, you know how much he hates him with a passion.  
"oh boy, but why did you yell at him and ran off, I bet you hurt him."  
"oh I know but I couldn't tell him."  
"but he already knew remember."  
"but he doesn't know what he will do if he found out I'm here."  
"go talk to him now!"  
"but-"  
"no buts GO!"  
"fine." she went off to go find David. She looked everywhere for him but she couldn't find him at all. she took at her phone and txted him.  
HEY NEED 2 TLK! TMB  
she waited and waited and waited till he finally txted back.  
WHY?  
JUST NEED 2 TLK! PLZ IM SO SRY!  
KK MEET ME AT STARBUCKS  
KK she put her phone away and went to go find Amber.  
"well that was fast, what happened?"  
"I haven't talked to him yet."  
"why not?"  
"were going to meet at star bucks, if I can find it, ha-ha."  
"ok good, so do you have any idea what your going to talk about to him?"  
"uh…. no"  
"uh than why did you run away from him?"  
"I didn't want to talk about my dad to him."  
"well you have to talk to him about it soon."  
"I guess I do….. fine I'll tell him than…. now I just have to find star bucks around here"  
"are you that dumb?"  
"I am blonde! ha-ha" she left to go find star bucks. she found it a half and hour later and went inside and saw David sitting there playing with his straw of his coffee  
"hey! David!" David looked up and quickly looked back down at his coffee, she went over and sat next to him.  
"hey" she said.  
"hey" he said still looking at his coffee.  
"are you mad at me?" she asked.  
"I don't know."  
"what do you mean you don't know?" he didn't say anything, she sat and looked at him as he played with his straw some more.  
"David your awfully quiet. I think I should leave." she got up but David wouldn't let her go.  
"don't go, tell me what you had to talk about." she sat back down.  
"you wanted to know about my dad."  
"is this what your worried about?"  
"David you don't know what he will do if I'm here, and you, you know how much he hates you, and to see me here with you he would freak. you know how much he hates me singing." she said. he took her face in his hands and said,  
"I don't care what he thinks, you a good singer and people should know and if he doesn't respect that then he is stupid."  
"but-"  
'no but, just ignore him!" he stared into her eyes, she began to tear up again.  
"please don't cry." he said and he wiped the tears away.  
"I'm sorry its just that…. why do you care so much about me anyways, not many people do?"  
"what do you mean? you have loads of people who care about you, all your friends, your family, my family, and don't forget me."  
"my family doesn't care about me, they would love to send me away, they were so happy I was leaving for American Idol."  
"I don't believe that they don't love you, who could not love you."  
"uh… my"  
"don't say it" he hugged her and she let him hold her forever, she didn't want to let him go. she begun to cry again.  
"I'm sorry" she said.  
"hey its ok"  
"David thank you so much for being here for me."  
"hey I will always be here for you and don't you forget that, you can come to me for anything, you understand I'm always here." he said as he held her.  
"ok" they talked for a little while longer till he had to go back to his hotel, his parents wanted him to. Emmi walked around Hollywood all by herself at night. She thought about what he had said. He cared about her so much did that mean he liked her or liked as a friend? Well she liked him more than a friend, should she tell him that?  
"Hey sweet thing" said a voice. Emmi turned around and saw a drunk guy.  
"uh excuse me?"  
"you heard what I said, dude your hot, Hey Justin come here." another guy came and stood by him. Emmi began to freak out. She grabbed her phone and txted the first person in her inbox and said HELP.  
"dude we can do you any night." said the guy named Justin.  
"oh yeah, why don't you come here pretty lady and give daddy some sugar."  
"Ewe, no way." she tried to walk around them but they grabbed her and wouldn't let her go.  
"HELP!" she screamed.  
"shhhh, we wont hurt you, now wont we Justin."  
"some how I don't believe you" she said  
"no dip." they laughed and began touching her  
"STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed. She began to cry  
"shhhh, it will be all over soon."  
"my boyfriend wont like this." she cried.  
"yeah right, you don't have one now shut up." he said. She screamed and screamed for help but nobody helped her. Her phone went off.  
"what the hell?" he took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it.  
"David? who the hell is he?" I told you my boyfriend. she grabbed the phone and pressed talk and screamed into it  
"HELP DAVID HELP!" he took the phone and slammed it shut. She began to kick him and screamed and kicked.  
"SHUT UP!" he slapped her. She screamed again.  
******************************************David Point Of View**********************************************  
He left Emmi and went back to his hotel. He began to think to himself how could she think that know one loves her? I do. He sat through dinner thinking about her. After dinner he went to his room and checked his phone and their was a txt from Emmi, he opened it up and it said HELP!  
"What?" he said out loud. He called her.  
"HELP DAVID HELP!" she screamed. And the phone went silent. He began to freak out, and ran to his parents and told them.  
****************************************Emmi's point of view************************************************  
"stop please stop" cried Emmi.  
"hold still this will only take a second" he laid on top of her. Emmi screamed. She prayed for somebody to help her before he did something to hurt her.  
"Come on Riley hurry up and get this over with, I'm getting cold."  
"all right." he ripped her pants off and undid his. Emmi kicked him as much as she could, she wanted David so bad. She began to bit his face.  
"ow." he let her go, and she took the chance to get up and kick him and punch him and pull her pants up and run away.  
"you get back here." yelled Justin. They ran after her. Emmi ran and ran she didn't know where to go.  
**************************************David's point of view**************************************************  
"Mom what do I do?" asked David.  
"I don't know, have you tried calling her again?"  
"yeah but she wont answer her phone. Mom I'm beginning to worry. What if she is in trouble?" he sat on the bed and put his face and his hands.  
"David, don't worry you know Emmi if she's in trouble she knows how to get it out of it.  
"but it sounded like she needed help, I'm going to go find her." he got up and walked to the door.  
"we'll come and help you." they walked to the door, he opened and there stood Emmi crying.  
"Emmi!" he jumped forward and hugged her.  
"David, I am so happy to see you." she never wanted to let him go.  
"are you all right?" he asked.  
"I am now. now that I'm with you." she walked into the room and sat on the bed with him.  
"what happened?" he asked. she told them what happened they were glad she was ok, David looked like he was really mad.  
"can I talk to you alone" he said.  
"mm-hmm" he took her somewhere where they could be alone.  
"Emmi, I'm so happy your ok, I wanted to help you so bad, I was so worried."  
"thanks." she hugged him again. He didn't stop her  
"I'm never going to let you go, I'm never letting you out of my sight."


End file.
